User talk:Skull master
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery Thnk u very much !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey,thanks man, thnx 4 the help. i could really help you in return. tell me what monster it is. an exception is Gold Rathian,Akantor,Ukanlos,Fatalis,Yama,Lavasioth,and the subspecies of those Carapaceons and Pelagus. Phantom mirage 70 09:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) vvvvvvvv(SKULL MASTER)vvvvvvvvv-for youv vvvvvvvvv Hey didnt know how to contact you so you can delete this i guess, but contact me sometime please, i love your artwork and im a graphic designer myself maybe we can work together??? Email me digitaltrimgraphics@gmail.com THANKS P.S. i also play monster hunter, so im not just some random person trying to contact you lol! what ukanlos? i know ukanlos,but i never fought it. i was just going to rise up my HR to battle Ukanlos,or just use a strong hammer and wait for the timing the hit it in the head.I've seen it on Youtube. have u slain it ? really,have you slain it ? here are some several items u need. 10 Potions whim skills u need: 10 Mega Potions Felyne Fear Factor or Felyne Heroics. 10 Thawing Agents Powercharm armor skills u need: Powertalon Attack Up (Large) or Adrenaline+2 or Health+50 Armorcharm Armortalon 2 Max Potions 3 Lifepowders Ancient Potions 5 Hot Drinks 20 Whetstones 2 Mega Demondrugs 2 Mega Armorskins happy hunting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if u cant uderstand it.the skills u need. i put some skills on the message above,but if u cant understand it,let me fix it for u. whim skills u need: Felyne fear factor or felyne heroics. armor skills u need: Attack up (large),adrenaline+2,health+50. happy hunting and gud luck. Help from Akantor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! could u help me from Akantor. please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot!!!!!!!!!! thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help from "Black Phalanges" PLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaiser Armor Ingot Armor i wonder if u have ps3 and ad hoc party, i like to play MHFU!!! my nck is a_vidal send me a message with your nick, if u have... Clan! DEMON IN THA AIR XD 23:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) i left a message for joining your clan as a comment this is just so remember to check out :) or have you abondonned the clan as it hasnt had many respones :( (im willing to join ) my clan was a flop DEMON IN THA AIR XD 23:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) DEMON IN THA AIR XD 06:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah damn i only use xlinkkai and for mhfu and stuff. :/ i dont have a wii as mhtri is one of the only half decent games (tri is good game and best game by far ive played it at driends house) ill see if he wants 2 join :) if i do get a wii ill join or if it there is a new online monster hunter for ps3 XD i dont see why they didnt get put it on ps3 in the first place? since the mh engine was already designed for playstation? :( get xlinkkai 4 mhp3 when it is ready 4 it DEMON IN THA AIR XD 06:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) hammer girls clan Dear clan member, This is hammer girl. A recent discussion has leaded me to ask all of my clan members why they do not go on our blog any more (so it’s not just you!). It has been requested that you tell us whether you still wish to be in my clan or not. I understand if you have been busy, on holiday or if your life is just too hectic for you at the moment to check on the blog. We would appreciate it if you leave us a message with your explanation. hammer girl 01:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Dear clan member, In case you did not get a chance to look at my last message, your name will be taken off of my clan list if you do not log on and comment on our blog. If your name is taken off of the list and you still want to be in my clan then just let me know and I’ll put your name back on the list. hammer girl 13:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Dear clan member, In case you did not get a chance to look at my last message, your name will be taken off of my clan list if you do not log on and comment on our blog. If your name is taken off of the list and you still want to be in my clan then just let me know and I’ll put your name back on the list. hammer girl 13:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC)